The Timeline
1919 Q1 * Mazkorvian civil war ends, Mazkorvian Empire established. * Madik Insurrection Quelled * San Martin “Art Scandal” * San Martin Republicans make significant territorial gains * Adolf Volmann Scandal (Alberg-Sohneburg spy incident) * Istros Sells Ships to San Martin Monarchists Q2 * Luttenberg and Alberg-Sohneburg linked by first transnational non-stop airship line * Madik Arms Cache discovered (Valgard) * Learennese Navy Develops New Battlecruiser * Vienz Famine * San Martin beings extensive sealift to resupply beleaguered forces * Azille Massacre in Vienz due to bread shortages * Official founding of Danior Free Army in Agivea * Lüttenberg found to be supplying Madik resistance in Valgard Q3 * Mazkorvian First Army invades north, establishes Nowe Karwia * Vienz People’s Gathering * Luttenburg and Agivaea sign non aggression pact * Sandian General Strike * Assassination marks the beginning of Vienz Civil War * Nowe Mazkorvia Shooting prompts mobilization of Nowe Karwian garrison * Ishwar forces cross border into Yurtistan Q4 * Yurti clans unite under Emir Khan Bey to resist Ishwar invasion * Cysien/Astoran arms deal finalized * Danior Free Army seizes North Hills Castle, ending royal bloodline * Vienz/Agivean arms deal finalized * Mazkorvian gas attack on natives * Siege of Vilosa (San Martin Civil War) 1920 Q1 * Learenn establishes relations with Alomi, colony * Einodia begins construction of Konigin class ocean liner * Alomi/Astoran trade agreement * Luttenberg establishes relations with Almoi, creates port * Mazkorvian forces consolidate territory grab * Alomi victory over Lnu’k * Sandian Coastal Defense Exercises Q2 * Bartolomej Tomic returns, Battle of Castle Tomic * Torwardian Northern Expedition begins, Katreda established * Astoran Princess Amelia has heart attack * Turpol Head of State assassinated in terror attack during visit to Cysien * Cysien occupies Turpol * Alomi Great Council * Alberg-Sohneberg declares WAR on Ishwar * Valgard declares WAR on Alberg-Sohneberg Q3 * Luttenberg assistance contributes to end of Battle of Castle Tomic * Alomi-Akugun war begins * Nowe Karwia Train Station Plot foiled, Norwe Karwian Insurgency begins * Istros Federation begins Krausenian Expedition * Baiyung launches offensive against Northern Clique * Convert movement gains traction in Yurtistan Q4 * Ishwar gains port access in Almoi territory, launches attacks against Akugun, Yurtistani Gas Attacks * San Martin rebels surrender, End of San Martin Civil War * Kedang Arctic Expedition * Luttenberg airstrikes mark beginning of Cysien War * Cysien Blockade of Luttenberg * Alomi Consolidation Wars end 1921 Q1 * Astoran Officer Detained in Cysien * Battle of Storm Bank, coalition victory over Cysien * Mazkorvian massacre in Augaaruk * Astriar, Astora, Luttenberg sign Policy of Ethics * Henglaghen state consolidates, achieves diplomatic recognition * Gipper’s Point Incident, skirmish between Cysien and San Martin ships Q2 * Mazkorvian Palace Augustin falls to indigenous forces in Nowe Karwia * Henglaghen, San Martin declare WAR on Cysien * Green Treaty signed, end of Nowe Karwia Insurgency * Marad Sea Skirmish, Cysien and Henghlagen forces exchange fire * Battle of Vertinge Strait, complete Coalition victory over Cysien forces * Astrian wargames begin * Battle of Zacnan, Henghlagen Invasion of Turpol repelled by Cysien forces * Ishwar forces land in Cysien Q3 * Ulmansk, Chornovkan launch assault on Yharmanan -- Yharman War * Operation Determined Lenny begins, full Coalition assault on Turpol * Ishwar forces storm, occupy Perop’s palace in Cysien * San Martin withdraws from Coalition Q4 1922 Q1 * Fenghlagen Fisherman Riots * Letzburg/San Martin “gold-for-gold” deal finalized * Mass bombing campaign in Yharman first to rely on airplanes over zeppelins * Kedang annexed by Mazkorvian Empire * Henghlagen Invasion of Fenghlagen * Ulmansk joins Coalition against Cysien * Civil Disorder in L’egant City, Cysienese capital Q2 * State of Alomarku (Alomi) Founded * Battle of Asser, Yharmani War ends with Ulmansk/Chornovkan victory * Valiningrad Attacks, Yharmani insurgent attack on Ulmansk * Soviet Republic of Yharmanan founded (under Chornovkan authority) * Einoidian Combined Arms exercise begins * Federal Republic of Yharmanan founded (under Ulmansk authority) * Gunneville Assault in Fenghlagen Q3 * Second Nowe Karwia Insurgency begins * Kingdom of Westmark founded * Cysien Peace Movement assassinates governor * Alomarku Ulmansk arms deal * San Martin signs peace treaty with Cysien